Our Son
by NeoX7
Summary: AU. A series of stories in which Paz and Chico take Jack in as their son. (The writing is awful, I know.)
1. Our Child

Inspired by LeleB123's story _Fragments_. Chico is 25 while Paz is 29.

* * *

Chico looked at his watch, the nervousness in him rising with each passing second that it marked.

"_Come on, Chico, you're being ridiculous._" The man thought to himself.

As a 25 year old FBI agent, Chico shouldn't be so nervous about something like this. He goes around the country hunting down some of the most dangerous criminals of the nation. Yet he felt so nervous about this.

"Libre, how's that report coming along?"

"Fine, O'Connor. I should be finishing it at any moment."

"Really? Cause I've been watching you for the past half hour and you've yet to touch your keyboard."

"That's because there's only one paragraph left." Chico replied.

"So why don't you just finish it?"

Chico lightly bit his bottom lip.

"Listen, you're nervous; I get it. Today is the big day. But calm down. It's not the end of the world. And you being nervous isn't going to make the situation any better."

"But…this means so much to Paz. This might be our last chance and-"

"It's not. You can keep trying." O'Connor replied. "Now listen. You need to leave here soon. So get that report done so you can get out of here early. Arriving early makes a good impression."

"…You're right. Thanks O'Connor." Chico replied as he quickly typed the last few lines of his report and sent printed it.

Grabbing the file, he quickly left put it in a folder and left it on top of his boss' desk before grabbing his jacket.

"Wish me luck."

"Luck. And tell Paz I said hi." O'Connor told his partner.

"I will."

Walking out of the building, Chico quickly hailed a cab and gave the destination. Today was the big day. The day whether it would be decided if they could adopt the child. As the cab drove through the famous streets of New York, Chico thought back into how this all started, before he even moved to the States.

Chico didn't have exactly what you'd call a normal childhood. He was a child soldier in the Nicaraguan Revolution. His father was a comandante in the revolution in which he and his sister took part of. As a child, Chico had taken pride in the fact that he fought for liberty. That is, until he realized how much damage it had caused. When he was only 12 years old he had seen his father be executed right before his eyes, and he and his sister, along with several other Sandinistas were taken hostage. Somehow they managed to escape, and continued fighting. Even after the loss of his father, Chico still deeply believed in the cause, but became more and more cynical with things as the years passed and as he lost more friends. The revolution did succeed, and Somoza was overthrown, but by the time it was all over, he and Amanda had nothing left for them in Nicaragua. Their father died years ago, they found out their mother had passed away from an illness, they had no other relatives, and their closest friends had perished in the conflict. Staying in their home country brought too many painful memories, and they felt like strangers in the place.

Since Chico had been keeping his grades up, he managed to get a scholarship to a university in New York, and he and Amanda decided to have their fresh start there. It took the two a while to get used to the place, but eventually they managed to adjust just fine to the city and made a few friends. There was John, or, as everyone called him, Snake, who was apparently one of the most respected soldiers in the army and a decorated hero; Eva, Snake's wife who worked as an informant for some intelligence agency; Kaz, Snake's best friend who served along with him in the military. There was also Huey, a friend of Snake's who worked as a scientist developing for NASA, as well as Strangelove. Chico always found it funny that he had two friends who were nicknamed after movie characters. And finally there was Cecile, a French photographer who constantly took scenery photos and had them published on several successful magazines, and Amanda's boyfriend, Roy Campbell, and a military friend of Snake's. Chico still remembers how they all met.

It was soon after he and Amanda had moved that they had decided to take a trip to D.C. ad visit the Smithsonian. By that time, Amanda had decided to enlist in the military, since, according to her, being a soldier was what she was best at. While the two of them were visiting some exhibitions, Amanda started showing off her knowledge on the military and WWII. Snake, who had been nearby, along with Eva, was impressed by Amanda's knowledge, being a military fanatic himself. Naturally, the two hit it off pretty great. Once they both learned that they were living in New York, Snake and Eva invited them to have some drinks with them and their friends once they got back. And that was how he and Amanda came to know the others.

As for his wife, Paz, that was a different story. It happened during his junior year in college.

(Flashback)

_"Crap, I'm gonna be late." A 20 year old Chico said as he rushed down the streets of Manhattan._

_He couldn't be late for class. The semester was ending and he couldn't afford to miss a single class. If he did, he's grades would suffer, and he would never hear the end of it from Amanda._

_He turned around the corner, now right in front of Federal Hall, when he bumped into someone, causing them to drop a folder filled with several papers and pictures._

_"Sorry." A female voice said._

_"Nah, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Chico replied as he lowered and started picking up some of the papers and photos along with its owner. He didn't mean to pry, put he couldn't help but notice that some of the photos were of conflict zones. "Here."_

_"Thanks." The girl said, as she took the photos._

_At that moment, Chico felt himself blush like never before. The woman before him was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She had blond, long, curly hair that reached her shoulders and big blue eyes the color of the ocean that seemed to shine._

_"Hey…" The voice snapped Chico out of his trance as he realized that the girl was standing and looking down at him. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, fine." Chico said as he stood up. "Sorry again about your photos."_

_"Don't worry about it. It's all here so it should be fine."_

_"I couldn't help but notice that those pictures of yours are from conflict zones. Seems like it's some pretty important work you got there. Hope you didn't lose anything."_

_"No, it's all here; I double checked. You can never be too careful with these things." The girl replied._

_"UN reports?" Chico asked._

_"Yeah, how did you know?" The girl asked, amazed._

_"Lucky guess. Besides, I recognize Africa in an instant and I've seen my fair share of conflict zones."_

_"Really? How come? You seem so…young."_

_"It's a long story."_

_"Well, I'm interested in that long story. I'm Paz Ortega, by the way." The girl said as she extended her hand._

_"Ricardo Libre. But you can call me Chico." Chico replied as he shook Paz's hand._

_"So Chico. This long story of yours…would you mind telling it to me?" Paz asked as she held the folder close to her chest._

_"I would love to, but I'm really late for class. But if you want, I can tell you some other time if you're interested." Chico replied._

_"Sure. Um, here's my number." Paz said as she pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote down her number, before giving it to Chico._

_"Thanks. So…I'll call you?"_

_"Sure. I'll be looking forward to it." Paz said as she walked off._

_Chico watched as Paz walked away, blending into the crowd of New Yorkers before he realized._

_"Oh, man, I need to get to class!"_

(End of flashback)

That very same day, Chico called Paz and agreed to take her out to lunch during the weekend. He told Paz about his past as a child soldier for the FSLN, and he learned that she was an intern at the United Nations who was hoping to get a job there and was finishing her final year at college. She was born in Costa Rica, but moved to the US at an early age. The two enjoyed each other's company, and would frequently spend time with each other.

The first time Amanda met Paz was when Chico invited her home for dinner. Amanda immediately took a liking to Paz, and teased Chico frequently about asking her out. The same happened as soon as Paz met the gang, with Kaz and Campbell being the ones to tease Chico most often. Naturally enough, after a few months of meeting each other, Chico finally did ask Paz out on a date, which she accepted, to no one's surprise.

After about 3 years of dating, on their third year anniversary, Chico finally asked the question, taking Paz to a jazz club that her favorite singer was performing in that night. Chico was careful to make sure that everything was perfect. He made a special request for the singer of the song he and Paz danced to together for the first time. Paz had noticed that Chico had been nervous throughout the whole date, but when he asked in marriage, she couldn't have been happier.

From then on, everything had seemed perfect. Chico was an agent with the FBI, Paz was a diplomat for the UN, and they were married. And then, several months later, Paz received one of the worst news of her life. While at the fertility clinic, Chico and Paz found out that Paz was unlikely to be able to have children. There was a 90% chance that she would never get pregnant. Paz really wanted to be a mother, and the news hit her hard. And Chico hated it. He hated not being able to do anything about it. To not be able to comfort Paz, to ease her pain. Then, several months after they learned of their inability, while Paz was visiting a relief center filled with children that were rescued from conflict zones, she met a boy. One she connected with immediately. He was an 8 year old former child soldier that was rescued from Liberia called Jack. Based on what Chico was told, his own life as a child soldier paled in comparison to what Jack had been through. The moment Paz found out that it was unlikely that Jack be taken into any foster family as a result of the trauma he experienced, despite the fact that he had repressed most of those memories, she became determined adopt him. The people at the center tried to discourage the idea, but Paz had made up her mind. Eventually, Paz was given the opportunity after talking with Chico about it, and both could take Jack in as their son, provided they pass the interview to decide whether or not they were suitable parents. But they were in good hopes, since Paz seemed to be the only person Jack opened up to.

And now, here he was, standing in front of the relief center, his heart pounding as the realization dawned upon him. If this interview was successful, he was going to be a _dad_. Ricardo Valenciano Libre was going to be a _father_.

"Chico! Over here."

Chico turned in the direction of the voice to see Paz waving at him.

"You okay, Chico? You're sweating." Paz said as Chico walked over.

"Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"That makes two of us. Looks like we're both a few minutes early."

"Yeah…So, how was work?" Chico asked as they walked inside and sat down.

"Good. The statistics show that there has been a decrease in the number of victims from violence in third world countries."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"I managed to finish the report for that case we were investigating. We should be onto a new one tomorrow."

It was clear to both of them what they were doing. Whenever they were both nervous, instead of trying to talk about their nervousness, they would avoid the subject altogether and try to make small talk to distract themselves. But it wasn't really helping at the moment.

"Mr. and Ms. Libre? They're ready to see you."

"Well, I guess this is it."

"Guess so."

The interview had gone better than expected. The only thing that concerned the interviewer was, since both Chico and Paz had jobs, who would take care of Jack while they were at work. Not to mention that Jack needed to see a therapist, someone he could talk to. Fortunately, Paz was able to solve the problem. Since Jack might be able to study at a school near her work, she cold take a quick leave and take Jack to the therapist, and after the sessions finished, Paz should be finishing work to pick Jack up.

"Well. I suppose it could work." The interviewer, pressing his both his index fingers against his lip as if in thought. "Alright. I really can see why not to let you take him. Just sign these papers and you're good to go."

The smile on Paz's face as the man said that was huge. She and Chico quickly signed the papers as the interviewer made a call for someone to bring Jack and his belongings in.

Paz awaited anxiously, her heart beating faster and faster by the second until she felt it in her throat.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing a small boy with long, ash blond hair that reached his shoulder, carrying a backpack and a small black suitcase. Once the boy saw, his face immediately light up.

"Paz!"

The boy ran towards Paz as she crouched down and embraced the child in a hug.

"Jack, you remember Chico, right?" Paz asked as the boy turned towards her husband. Jack gave a light nod, the smile still on his face.

"Hi, Chico."

"Hey there, kid."

One thing that amazed Chico was that the boy was somewhat similar to Paz. The same hair, only a lighter shade, the same lean face, the same blue eyes.

"What's going on? The lady told me to pack up my stuff and come here." Jack said, giving Paz a confused look.

"Well, I got some good news. You're coming to live with us." Paz replied.

"You mean…you're my parents?" Jack asked, looking at her and Chico.

"Yup. We adopted you. We're your parents" Chico answered.

The smile on Jack's face widened as his eyes glimmered, before he tackled Paz with the hugest hug he could give, which his new mother gladly returned. Chico gladly smiled as he looked as his wife and son, so full of happiness, before he headed to grab the suitcase.

Seeing as how Paz and Jack had already come to know each other pretty well, the ride back home was mostly Chico and Jack getting familiar with one another.

"See, this is your room." Paz said as she opened the door, revealing a room with a bed, TV, bookshelf, and desk for studying. "Now, how about you go take a shower while I prepare us some _gallo pinto_ for dinner."

"_Gallo pinto_? What's that?"

"It's a really tasty food from Central America. And I promise to make it extra taste for you tonight." Paz replied, giving Jack a wink.

"Okay, Mom."

The moment the young boy entered the restroom, Paz turned to look at Chico, beaming.

"Did you hear that?" Paz asked.

"Yeah. He called you Mom."

The sound of a light cry of joy surrounded the air as Paz hugged Chico with all her strength.

"We're parents."

* * *

Wow, I can't believe it's been a year since I've updated my stories. Once again, this was inspired by LeleB123's _Fragments_. If you can, check it out. Reviews greatly appreciated. And we need more ChicoxPaz stories.


	2. Like Father Like Son

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chico and Paz's first month with Jack as their son had been pretty great. He had seemingly been doing well in school and he'd been getting along with his parents. He always listened to them, and he didn't seem to cause any trouble for anyone. The therapist also said that Jack was gradually opening up and taking more about his traumas and fears. In short, everything had been going smoothly. Then Chico and Paz got that call from school.

And now, here they were, standing in front of the principal.

"Mr. and Ms. Libre, thank you so much for coming." The principal said as he shook their hands.

"Not at all." Chico replied as they all took their seats. "So, what's the problem? Is Jack not doing well in school? Does he need some special tutor or reinforcement classes?"

"No, none of that. Jack is doing phenomenally in class. All the teachers have good things to say about him. Eager to learn, studies hard, pays attention. Although they have noted that he is a bit quiet and withdrawn."

"Please, you have to understand his situation, sir. He's had a very rough time as a child. Seen things that most people haven't seen in their entire lives." Chico replied.

"I am aware of his situation. But that is not why I have asked you here today."

"It's not? Then what's the problem?" Paz asked.

"Yesterday your son got into a fight and he broke a boy's nose."

"Oh boy…What exactly happened?" Chico asked.

"Apparently the other boy was picking on some of the other students when Jack decided to step in and stop him. A few things were said, and then Jack punched him in the face."

"…Sounds to me like the kid was asking for i-Oww!" Chico said as he rubbed the foot Paz had just heavily stepped on, turning his head to glare at her. Paz just continued looking forward at the principal, pretending not to notice her husband's glare.

"While I understand your son's reaction, the school cannot and will not condone violence of any sort. Since Jack is new and considering that he's…a special "case", we have left him with only a warning, but we still think it would be best for him if you talked with him."

"We will. Thank you." Paz said as she and Chico left.

"You didn't have to step on my foot, you know."

"And you didn't have to say that a boy deserved to get his nose broken."

"I was just defending Jack. Based on what principal said, Jack did the right thing." Chico replied.

"He had the right intentions, but violence is never the answer. We're parents now, Chico. We have a responsibility to teach him better."

"Fine. So, we'll both talk to him when we get home tonight?" Chico asked.

"Yes. The both of us, together."

"Okay. Listen, I gotta go to work, they're calling me on this new case. I'll see you later." Chico said as he gave Paz a quick kiss.

"See you. And don't be late tonight." Paz reminded Chico as he left.

(That night)

"Jack, please open the door." Paz pleaded as she knocked on the locked door.

"No! You're mad at me!" Jack's voice rang from the other side of the door.

After Paz had arrived home from work, she and Chico sat Jack down and said that they needed to talk. Jack's face immediately turned into one of sadness and worry, and he sprinted to his room and locked the door behind him. Paz knew immediately what was going on. As a child soldier, Jack had never received lectures whenever he did something wrong. All he had ever known was punishment. This was all still new to him, and he needed to get accustomed to this new process. But they couldn't start unless Jack allowed them to.

"Jack, we're not mad. We just want to talk." Paz replied.

There was no answer.

"Let me try." Chico said as he gently moved Paz aside and placed his hand on the door. "Jack? It's your dad. Listen, can you please open the door?"

"No…"

"Jack, listen. I know you probably think we're mad at you and that we'll punish you, but we won't. We're your parents. We love you and we would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. We just want to talk to you. It's our job as your parents to teach you right from wrong. So can you please open the door so we can talk?"

Slowly the lock on the turned and the door opened revealing a somewhat embarrassed Jack, who hugged Chico.

"There, there, kid. Now come on, let's talk." Chico said as he lifted Jack and carried him to bed, with both him and Paz sitting beside Jack.

"Jack, listen. The principal told us why you got into a fight with that boy, and we think you did the right thing." Paz said.

"So, you don't think I was wrong?"

"You became wrong the moment you punched that boy. Jack, you did the right thing by trying to protect the others, but the moment you punched that kid, you lost all sense."

"Violence isn't the answer to solving your problems, Jack." Chico said. "You should only fight when it is to defend yourself. When stuff like this happens, go talk to a teacher, or an adult at the school."

"But he…" Jack bit his lip to stop himself from finishing the sentence, looking down in hesitation.

"What is it?" Paz asked.

"…He insulted Dad." Jack said, not lifting his head. "He said that he was probably stupid and weak and that he was a loser."

Chico gave a light smile before he hugged his son.

"Jack, I'm really happy that you wanted so much to defend me. But I don't want you getting into fights, specially over me. You're my son; all I care about is what you think about me. Not some kid. Okay?" Chico said, which Jack replied with a nod. "Good. Now, did you punch him really hard?"

"Harder than I ever punched anyone."

"Attaboy."

(Two days later)

Chico awoke early, remembering that he had a meeting with the school again today. They had called last night and said they needed to talk again over something. Paz couldn't make it, since she had a meeting early in the morning. He turned to look at Paz, who was still sleeping, lying with stomach against the bed, her arms under the pillow while she faced him. Chico smiled as he looked at Paz. She always got early for work so as to be sure that she wouldn't be late. She stayed awake till late last so as to finish some reports. Chico decided to let Paz sleep some more and take care of the morning chores. He took quick shower, woke Jack up, and had him take a shower while he prepared breakfast. While he cooked, he heard a light yell come from his room, along by the sound of footsteps and Paz frantically muttering "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!", followed by the shower being turned on. After a few minutes, Paz walked out the door, still dressing herself, her arm wrapped around the files, her sight never leaving the watch on her wrist.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up!"

"Paz…"

"I still have to wake Jack up-"

"Paz…"

"And make breakfast and lunch for Jack! I'm so going to be late for the meeting-"

"Paz!"

Paz lifted her head to see two bags on the table and Jack having breakfast. "I took care of all that for you."

"Oh…"

"I also made you breakfast and lunch for you to eat on the way to work and during your break. You have toasted bread with butter, ham, and scrambled eggs, along with a sandwich with ham, lettuce, olives, and cheese." Chico said, handing Paz one of the bags.

"Oh…Thanks. Well, I'll see when I get home then." Paz said as she gave Chico a kiss. "And tell me all about the meeting at school when I get back."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Jack. Have a good day at school." Paz said, giving her son a quick kiss on the head before she left the apartment.

After breakfast, Chico took Jack to school, before heading to the principal's office, being greeted by both the principal and another man in the office.

"Mr. Libre, thank you for coming." The principal said. "This is Mr. Wester. The father of the boy your son…punched. He wants to know why Jack only received a warning."

"My son had his nose broken, and his son is only getting a warning? That seems highly unfair to me." Wester said. "His son was the one who attacked."

"Mr. Wester, it's like I said. Jack is…adapting. And your son was the one who started the fight according to all the other students accounts."

"So his son gets away with punching mine?"

"My son is not getting away with anything. His mother and I already had a thorough talk with him about what he did. But its not like either side was blameless." Chico replied.

"And I should be relieved that his parents only had a talk with him?"

"How about, instead of blaming my son for everything, you admit your son started it?"

"I'm telling the truth, your son is dangerous."

"My son is not a danger to anyone." Chico replied, feeling his hands tightening into fists.

"He broke my son's nose. Either you haven't taught him any manners, or your son is a menace to every child in this school."

(Later that night)

"You _broke the man's **nose**_? !" Paz indignantly asked Chico.

"Nice one, Dad!"

"Jack! Not now. Go to your room and do your homework." Paz said.

"But-"

"Go to your room. And do your homework." Paz repeated, her eyes narrowing, causing Jack to immediately do as told. Paz then turned to the man in front of her. "I can't believe you! Two days ago we lectured Jack on right from wrong, and now you go and do this?"

"He called Jack a danger. I don't care what he says about me, but the moment someone says something about my son, we're going to have a problem."

Paz drove the palm of her hand into her face. Was she the only grown up in this family? She was happy that Chico was very loving and protective of Jack, but still…

"It's our duty as Jack's parents to set an example."

"And it's also our duty as his parents to protect and defend him." Chico argued.

"Not by unnecessarily getting into fights. Honestly, you say that Jack takes after me in looks, but if that's true, then he definitely takes after you in personality."

"Yeah, I guess he does." Chico said with a grin.

Paz just shook her head as she walked to her room. "I was planning on treating you to something special tonight because of this morning, but after this, that's already off the table."

"What? Wait, Paz! Paz, come on! That's not fair!" Chico said before hanging his head low in defeat. "…Story of my life."

* * *

There's the second chapter. Thanks Lele for the support. Anyway, I better get back on my other fictions. Review please.


End file.
